Becoming Whole Again Dazai X Reader
by Kikikitsune18
Summary: Dazai has always had a giant hole in his heart that has always been there for as long as he could remember. One day he met Y/n a normal girl who enticed his curiosity to the light. After a while they both feel for each other. Realizing the danger in this Dazai left in order to keep her safe. But he didn't realize he left something much more until later on... a daughter...?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

You could never forget the last night you and him were together. it was a night full of passion and warmth. you loved him even though you knew how much of him was shrouded by darkness, mystery and sin. you knew he was in the Mafia, but that didn't change the fact that you still fell for him.

as much as he hated to admit it to himself he began to grow attached to you. he knew he shouldn't, considering he was the scum of the underworld. but seeing your pure innocence and light he just couldn't help himself. he had to see what you were like. at first it was just simple curiosity, but then it turned into something much more. something much more serious and dangerous.

_love. _

he knew that it would be too high a risk to keep you by his side while in this type of work so he decided that this would be his last night with you, of course he had no intention on telling you that. he knew if he saw your face, if he told you he would immediately go back on his decision and that was something he couldn't risk.

early that morning while you were still asleep he snuck out of your bed being carful not to wake you. he got dressed and started heading to the door, but looked back seeing your face smiling in your sleep.

"I'm sorry Y/n, but this is for your own good."

he took off a key that was hanging around his neck. it was old and warn, it looked like it probably belonged to an old chest. he set it on your dresser turning back to the door walking out.

6 years have passed since that day. you were still much the same as you always were, you still thought of him, you still loved him. you still wondered if he still loved you, only one thing had been added to your life.

"mommy!"

a small 5 year old girl called to you, trying to to get your attention.

"hmmm?"

you looked up at her. she had brown wavy hair that was tied back with a white ribbon. she had your eyes, and a blue dress on as well as a backpack.

"I'm heading to school ok."

"ok be careful on your way to and home. I'll be working a little later than usual today so be sure to lock the doors when you get back home."

"ok!-" she nodded "don't worry mommy I can handle it no problem!" she said in an enthusiastic way much like how her father would act.

"alright. well you better get going you don't want to be late."

"right!"

she waved as she headed out the door, after it closed you sighed. she was so like her father in so many ways. she had his hair, and goofy smile, and joking personality. she shared your kindness, although at times she did have a smart mouth and didn't know when to shut up sometimes.

_truly she was yours and Dazai's child._

you sighed stretching. "well time to get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet day in the detective agency, not much was happening and hardly any cases to work on. Dazai lazed back in his chair looking at the sealing.

_'I wonder what how Y/n is doing?'_

there hasn't been a day that has gone by where he hasn't wondered what or how you've been doing.

"Dazai!"

he was snapped out of his thoughts of you when he heard Kunikida's voice. he looked over to his side to see the blonde bespectacled man tapping his foot on the ground in an annoyed manner.

"what is it Kunikida?"

"Dazai you've been doing nothing for hours!"

"that's because there is nothing to do. not even a new case."

"really? cause I happen to see a bunch of undone paper work that you've been neglecting!"

Dazai looked at the piles of ignored paper work that he pushed to the side.

"don't feel like it."

he turned away from his partner as he began to yell. tuning him out as he looked out the window thinking of you and wondering if you were thinking of him.

Currently you were walking around the city in search of a certain detective agency, to ask for their help. you looked at the sheet of paper where the address was written.

"well this is the place."

you looked up at a tall red brick building. you went inside on the first floor was a cafe. you stopped at the entrance for a second.

"ummm... excuse me, I'm really sorry to bother you but is this truly the building where the detective agency is?"

one of the waitresses looked up.

"oh. yes it's on the fourth floor."

"thank you so much, I promise to stop by on my way out."

the waitress smiled at you nodding. you headed for the elevator pressing the button for the fourth floor. soon the elevator doors open showing a hallway with one door at the end. you could only assume that that had to be the detective agency. you walked up to the the door right as you were about to open it you stopped, hearing a familiar voice you haven't heard in 6 years nor did you expect to hear ever again.

"Kunikida~ I'll do it in a bit."

"that's what you've been saying for 3 months now!"

you felt frozen, you felt the key hanging around your neck, the one he left all those years ago. you thought of getting rid of it but just couldn't. you wanted to runaway, you didn't want to see him. then the face of your daughter came to mind.

_'no! that doesn't matter right now! all that matters is her right now and getting her back safe and sound! that's all that matters!'_

you take a deep breath calming your nerves. you turn the knob of the door walking inside.

"ummm... excuse me but is this the armed detective agency?"

there was a couple of people in the room one was a blonde man wearing glasses and holding a note book. another was a boy with choppy silver hair and golden and purple eyes. and the last person you knew too well, although he looked a bit different then when you last saw him. he no longer had the black attire of the mafia, instead he was wearing brighter colors he had a long tan trench coat. he was staring at you with wide eyes but soon regained his composure. the man with glasses cleared his throat addressing you.

"yes we are, is there something we can help you with miss?"

"yes, I need your help."

"right this way."

he led you around the corner where there were two couches and a table in between.

"please take a seat."

you nodded sitting down, the other three took a seat on the couch across from you.

"now what manner of problem do you need our help with?"

"it's my daughter she's been kidnapped."

Dazai shifted a little.

"when I came back from work the house was a mess, there were signs of forced entry, also there was this."

you take out a picked up the note reading it through, he frowned.

_Note_

_If you want the girl back alive, bring us the key you hold. _

_P.M._

"The key? what does that mean?"

the boy with silver hair asked curiously.

"I'm not sure..."

you looked down at the table.

"why come to us with this case? why not go to the police?" Kunikida asked.

"I tried. but the moment they saw the note they refused to help."

Dazai took the note from Kunikida examining it.

"I see... so the poison of the Mafia has begun to run that deep, has it..."

"do you have a picture of your daughter, also what's her name?" Kunikida continued ignoring Dazai's comment.

"yes."

you took out a picture of your daughter, the minute Dazai's eyes saw the picture they widened in surprise.

"her name is Hana, please..."

you bow your head to them.

"please... help me find her and bring her back safe. she's the most important person in my life. I'll do anything!"

Dazai spoke first. "we'll take the case."

the other two looked at him in surprise.

"you won't have to worry, we'll get her back safe."

_'I'll get her back!' _he thought the last part to himself.

"thank you so much!"

you bowed again to them.

"I should introduce myself. my name is Y/n L/n."

"pardon our late introduction. I'm Doppo Kunikida, this is Atsushi Nakajima,-" he gestured to the boy with the choppy silver hair, who bowed politely to you. "and this is Dazai Osamu."

he offered you one of his goofy smiles to you. if you were being honest with yourself you sometimes missed it. but now was not the time for those thoughts! you nodded to him.

"thank you again!"

"well... we should get started. do you mind if we keep this picture of your daughter and the note for the time being?"

"it's fine. I'll do anything if it will help you find her."

Kunikida nodded. "well, we'll be getting started. brat you come help me gather some information."

Kunikida walked away and over towards the office with Atsushi trailing after him, leaving you and Dazai alone...


	3. Chapter 3

After Kunikida and Atsushi left the two of you alone there was an awkward silence. he looked at you.

"we should talk..."

"yeah."

he started walking over to one of the meeting rooms with you following after him. once you were inside he closed the door, you took a seat in one of the chairs, he sat down across from you. you look down not meeting his eyes.

"so... I guess the first thing I should ask, is...is she-"

"is she yours?-"

you finished the sentence for him.

"yeah she is. I found out a little later after that night."

"I see... I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"how could you. you left without a word."

he looked down ashamed, you were right. he did leave out of the blue without a word.

"Y/n listen, I know what I did was unforgivable. but I did it to protect you. I didn't want to bring danger to you."

"and yet it still came. listen Osamu, she has an ability."

"what...?"

"it can control shadows. it only just awakened, she can't control it. it comes to life when she's scared. if that letter is from who you think it is. I fear for her even more. I don't want her to be used as a weapon. I just want her back in my arms. so just this once... please, please bring her back to me."

you got up and bowing your head to him. he got up walking over to you placing a hand on your shoulder.

"you don't need to bow to me Y/n. don't worry I'll get our daughter back. but in the meantime, I don't think you should stay at your place. you said that there was sines of forced entry. correct?"

you nod.

"for now stay with me."

"I don't know... I was already thinking of staying with friends."

"Y/n. it's my past that has come calling. Y/n, I never told you this but I was one of the five executives. I've defected from that life now. but it also means that they'll be sending stronger people. if they send more, I'll be able to protect you better if you're near by. in addition you should take some time off of work as well to lay low. there's more that we need to talk about too."

he dug around in his pockets for a second pulling out a note pad, pen and a key. he wrote down his address, as well as a map to the agency dormitory handing it to you as well as the key.

"these are detections to my place as well as the key. go back to your place and get what you need. then head straight there. be quick."

you nod turning to leave.

"oh and Y/n."

"hmmm?"

you looked over at him.

"there hasn't been a single day that I haven't thought of you."

you looked away staying silent, but nodded in acknowledgment. turning back opening the door only to be met with the falling silver haired boy. who tumbled to the floor looking up at you.

"uh... hi."

he said awkwardly.

"hi?"

he looked over to the other side of you tensing up. you looked over to where he was looking to see Dazai with a somewhat weird aura around him.

"Atsushi~ so nice of you to drop in."

he began walking closer to the boy.

"well...-" you say awkwardly.

"I'll just be on my way."

Dazai smiled at you nodding. once you left he looked down at the still somewhat shaking Atsushi.

"so. how much did you hear?"

"oh. umm... well.. I... ummm... congratulations?"

he offered in an unsure voice looking away, Dazai sighed.

"so what do you want?"

"Kunikida sent me to get you so we can start working on her case."

"I see. well we better get started then."

he began to walk out of the room.

"ummm... Dazai. is what she said true?"

"about me leaving out of the blue. yes it is. but I did it for a reason, it wasn't a decision I took lightly either. I thought she would be better off without someone from the darkness like me. she's so pure, so beautiful, so full of light. she was my light in the darkness. no, she still is. I left her cause I wanted to keep her in the light, and keep her safe. there still isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of her."

realizing how much he said Dazai snapped his mouth shut frowning. Atsushi looked at his mentor.

"shouldn't we tell the rest about this? I mean it might effect the case."

"for now, no. there's still some things I need to discuss with Y/n, before bringing that into the mix. if any connections that have something to do with me come up. bring it to me immediately and not a word of this to anyone. understand."

he looked straight into Atsushi's eyes.

"right!"

"good. now let's get started."

he walked out of the room not looking back. Atsushi gave a sigh of relief.

"man I thought he was gonna kill me, for over hearing that conversation. but still... that's the first time he's ever talked about a woman seriously like that. he must really care about her."

he slowly fallowed after him back to the office, where him and Kunikida were already there. Dazai was already starting on the prep work for getting ready to go investigate Y/n's house to see if there were any clues to what had happened and where they should go from there. Kunikida looked over at his partner. something seemed odd about him this time. he looked more serious, more on edge. not to mention he didn't ask that woman to join him in a double suicide. that was just unheard of for Dazai. not to mention he was the first one to except the case without to many questions. he made a mental note to talk to him later. Dazai closed the bag keeping the equipment they were taking handing it to Atsushi.

"come on, let's go."

they all left.

Soon they reached Y/n's house. walking in they were met with what looked like a tornado hit the inside of the house.

"forced entry looks like an understatement."

Kunikida commented, Dazai just nods heading up the stairs to the second floor. he had no doubt that you already packed and headed to his dorm, so they didn't have to worry about that. he headed down a hallway with a couple doors. he saw one that had sign on it that read "_Hana_". he opened the door. in the room there was a small desk with books on it, and a bed just the right size for a young child. there were some stuffed animals on the bed. but one thing stuck out to him, on the desk was one of the books was open. a diary, and pencil laying next to it.

_'it looked as if she was writing something, before she was taken.' _

Dazai picked up the book looking through its pages, he stopped at one of the entry's.

_Entry _

_Today When I went to school everyone was talking about the different jobs their parents did. when they asked me, I told them that my mom works in a book store that sells many wonderful books, that have amazing stories. then they asked about my dad. I didn't know what to say, mom never talked about him much. I decided to ask her when she got back from work. but when I asked she only smiled, and said. "he was one of a kind..." but some how her smile was sad. so I didn't ask anymore after that. but I wonder where he is? why is he gone?_

Dazai closed his eyes after he finished reading it. he closes the book, setting it back on the desk.

"Dazai! over here!"

Atsushi yells. Dazai go's back down the stairs coming to where Atsushi stood. there were large gashes in the wall, that looked like a giant pare of jaws ripped into it like it was paper. there was a little blood on the carpet. he walked over looking at the wall.

"this is from Rashomon."

"it looks like the kid put up a fight. did you find anything upstairs Dazai?"

Kunikida asked.

"no. just a diary the child kept. it didn't say anything that would give any leads as to why she was kidnapped."

"so we have nothing other than the fact that it was the port Mafia that did it?"

"yeah, for now it looks that way. we should head back there's nothing else here for us. I'll see you two at the office tomorrow."

he started heading to the door.

"Dazai, what about the women? she needs a place to go to stay safe."

Kunikida cut in before he could leave.

"I already made the arrangements for that. if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back first."

with those final words, he left the house. his coat fluttering behind him as he walked.


	4. Chapter 4

You fallowed Dazai's instructions after leaving the agency. you quickly packed some extra clothes and other things you needed, as well as some clothes for Hana and a couple of her favorite toys, you also took a photo album of you and her. after you left the house quickly making your way to the agency dorms. letting your self in you put your bag down sitting on a cushion that was next to a low table, sighing.

_'well... it could be worse.'_ you thought.

you get out the photo album that you brought with you looking through it. after a couple hours you hear the door open and shut. you look over to see Dazai making his way over. he took a seat next to you. you looked back down at the photo album.

"did you find anything?"

he kept his eyes glued to the table as he spoke.

"yes and no... I figured out who took her, it was definitely the port mafia. I could tell by the marks that were left on your wall that it was also an old subordinate of mine. unfortunately for now that's all I managed to pick up. I still will have to do some more research to figure out more."

you nodded.

"as long as you get her back."

"Y/n I think we should tell them everything."

you immediately knew what he was referring to, you looked at him.

"are you sure you want to? I don't want to make trouble for you. are you sure you want them to know about your past?"

'_even at a time like this you're thinking about others more than yourself it's one of the things I love about you.' _

_"_yeah I'm sure. they already know that I used to be in the mafia, but that's about it. besides they would figure it out eventually with the way things are going. I'd rather it come from me telling them, then them finding it while investigating."

"the boy with the silver hair... Atsushi right? he overheard us didn't he..."

"yeah he did. although I put him under strict orders that he wasn't to say a word. not until we decided what to do at least."

"I see... we should probably tell them tomorrow then."

he nodded in agreement. he looked back down at the table noticing the photo album. he pulled it towards him looking at the different pictures of Hana and you together. some just of Hana. he looked at one picture that had her grinning holding up a piece sign with with her in her kindergarten uniform with her backpack on. Dazai traced the picture of her.

"she's beautiful."

you smiled at the picture.

"yes she is."

"what's she like?"

you sat back thinking for a moment before you spoke.

"she's kind and smart. she got most of your looks as you can see. she loves crab, it's honestly probably her favorite food. she can have a smart mouth and doesn't know when to shut up sometimes. she got more traits from you than from me."

he looked over to you from the picture.

"I'm sorry I-"

"it's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow."

you grabbed your and Hana's stuff heading to the guest room you found while looking around the house earlier. you weren't ready for this conversation quite yet. you still needed time to take stuff in. he nodded.

"goodnight."

"goodnight."

he heard the door shut to the guest room. he sighed and got up going over to the cabinet taking out a bottle of sake and a cup going back over to the table, setting them down and poring himself a drink. he started looking through the album of you and Hana. his eyes stopped at a picture of you smiling holding Hana in your arms. he should have expected that reaction to what he was about to say. it was probably to soon to have this conversation. but he really truly wanted you to understand it was all to protect you. but to most people it would sound like an excuse, he knew you would see the meaning in why he made the decision, but it was still to soon to bring up. especially with all the things that happened. he just sighed, drinking the rest of the alcohol in his glass and heading to bed for the night knowing that it would be a long day tomorrow.

At the port mafia

"Let me go right now!"

a little girl was struggling against a pair of big jaws that that held her by the scruff of her dress. she had a small cut on her cheek.

"shut up. you're in no position to talk."

she wriggled in the grasp of the jaws.

"what is this thing carrying me anyway? it's weird. I don't like it."

"it will eat you if you keep talking."

she gave an annoyed look at the guy with the white tipped hair. the girl began swinging herself back and forth.

"what are you doing?"

"I'm bored. your boring. swinging is funner."

he just looked at her annoyed and continued walking towards the bosses office. soon they reached the top floor where they were greeted with two men holding guns to their faces.

"the boss asked me to bring her to him."

they stepped aside letting him pass by, soon arriving at a large double door entrance.

"boss it's Akutagawa. I've bought what you requested."

"come in."

a voice said from the other side. the doors open, Akutagawa walks in the girl still being carried in the jaws of Rashoman. she looks around the room to see a large desk with a man sitting behind it. there was also another man standing near the desk looking over at the two. he had a fancy hat and was a bit short, with orange hair and blue eyes. she just stared at the two, but soon was dropped to the floor roughly. she looked back at the man who was carrying her. who was apparently named Akutagawa, with a frown then got up looking back at the two men in front of her.

"so this is the child?"

"yes."

was all he said.

"you may go."

Akutagawa gave a slight bow than left. she turned around and stuck her tongue out at his back then huffed turning back to the two men looking at them.

"so umm... what's going on? and why am I here? you know kidnapping is a crime right. you could get arrested for this you know."

Mori let out a chuckle.

"you are quite interesting. you come face to face with your kidnappers and yet... you show no fear."

the small girl huffed.

"so what's your name?"

"sorry. but I don't give out my name to people who look like they'll put poisons snakes in someone's bed while they're sleeping."

she narrowed her eyes at him.

"besides, my mom told me to never talk to strangers."

he chuckled again.

"and right she is. then allow me to introduce myself, as well as the man next to me. this is Chuuya Nakahara and as for me you can call me Mori. there now we aren't strangers anymore. now won't you tell me you're name."

the girl only huffed again. she was silent for a moment then finally said in a small voice.

"it's Hana, Hana L/n."

"Hana I see."

"excuse me boss, but who is this child?"

"this Chuuya, is the one and only child of Dazai Osamu."

"What!? that bastard had a kid!"

"yes apparently. it took a while to track her down. but she will be the key to getting back the item we're seeking."

"I see..."

"hey! hey!"

both men looked back to the Hana.

"hmmm?"

"who's Dazai Osamu?"

Chuuya looks at her incredulity.

"that's your father."

Hana's eyes widened for a second.

"I see... so that's his name. if you kidnapped me for getting to him it won't work."

"oh? and what makes you say that?"

"cause he doesn't know I exist. I never seen him or heard his name until today."

Chuuya grit his teeth rage filled his body.

'_so that bastard didn't just abandon us here but also his own child!' _

"I see. well even so, you shall be staying with us for now and Chuuya here will be taking care of you."

"WHAT?! why me!?"

"because you're better than Akutagawa. he would kill her."

Chuuya sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"fine. but only if she behaves."

she gave him an indignant look. he gave another huff then walked over to Hana.

"come on kid. it looks like I'm your babysitter."

Hana just fallowed after him as he walked out of the room. they both herd a

"have fun Chuuya."

mori said in a teasing voice. Chuuya just frowned patting Hana's head as he began walking a couple of steps ahead of her. once they got in the elevator she looked up at him.

"where are we going?"

"to my place. you'll be staying with me for now. Geez... when boss said I wouldn't be going on missions for a bit I figured I'd get some time off. but now I'm stuck babysitting a brat."

"who are you calling a brat! you have tacky hat!"

"what was that! you got some nerve!"

Chuuya looked at the girl annoyed. he snapped his fingers, a red glow appeared around her as she began to float next to him as he walked.

"wow. what is this?"

"I can control the gravity of anything I touch."

"wow! so anything you touch you can make fly, that's awesome!"

Chuuya looked at her for a moment.

"you're a weird kid, you know that."

there was a moment of silence between the two.

"I'm sorry I called your hat tacky. it's not true, I actually like it."

he looked at her.

"it's fine. you're not so bad I guess. your definitely polite."

"mom said 'it's bad to be mean to people and if you know you did something wrong you should apologize.'"

"heh, she's right about that, at least you're raised well. can't say the same for another bastard I know."

he stops in front of a door unlocking it walking inside, Hana floating in after him. he closed the door, as let Hana down on the couch. the glowing around her body stopped after that. she looked around the room, seeing a large bookshelf filled with books. another shelf with many different types of wine bottles, there was a table a couple of chairs a bathroom and a bedroom. she looked at the wine shelf.

"you really like wine, don't you?"

"yeah that collection is my pride and joy. so don't you touch it."

"ok."

she looked over to him from the couch.

"what should I call you?"

"you can just call me Chuuya and I'll call you Hana. simple as that. got it?"

she nodded.

"also house rules. no touching my wine. no climbing on stuff. you'll stay close to me when we go out. if I'm not with you you stay here. got it?"

she nodded.

"your being pretty obedient for someone who's gotten kidnapped. you really put up a fight with Akutagawa, why not me?"

"his jaw monster ate my homework! I worked really hard on it! you what else, he tarred up our house and it dragged me around. I don't like him."

"I see. and what makes me any different? for all you know I could be just as dangerous."

"yeah you are. but I don't know why but, I get the feeling that you're ok."

"a weird thing to say to a kidnapper. aren't you afraid of all this?"

"no."

"huh, why not?"

"cause the shadows will protect me."

"the shadows?"

"yeah! I don't know why, but if something try's to hurt me. the shadows will stop them. like that guy who has the jaw monster. the shadows stopped the monster from eating my leg."

Hana gave a yawn looking over to the orange haired man.

"Chuuya can we go to bed? I feel tired."

"huh? yeah sure, just wait here."

he goes into the bed room bringing out a futon and laying it down with blankets and pillows near the other bed.

"you'll sleep here ok."

she nodded crawling in the bed he just made for her.

"goodnight, Chuuya."

"goodnight, Hana."

she soon feel into a dreamless sleep once her head hit the pillow. Chuuya left the room going into the living room sitting on the couch taking his hat off running his fingers through his hair.

_'the shadows huh? could she be gifted and not realize? but I never heard of a shadow gift before. the closest thing I know to that would be Rashoman. although she calls it a jaw monster.' _

he smiled to himself at the name she gave Akutagawa's ability. but soon frowned.

"boss what are you up to? even if she is the child of Dazai he doesn't know about her. how would it be of any gain to have her? either way I hope she won't have to suffer too much."


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning when Y/n got up. you looked around the room still half asleep slowly you remember what happened. how you were staying with Dazai for now. you got out of bed stretching, you get dressed and head for the kitchen. you start making breakfast thinking of Hana and where she might be.

Dazai woke up by the smell of food being cooked and some shuffling noises in his kitchen. he got up getting dressed walking in to see you putting the plates of food down. he took a seat at the table, he picked up his chopsticks.

"thank you for the food."

you both began eating silently until you pause braking the silence.

"are you sure you want to tell them everything?"

he nodded.

"it'll be fine. besides I have you beside me right."

he gave you one of his goofy smiles.

"yeah, you're right."

you close your eyes giving a smile of your own. but soon his face turned serious.

"Y/n you know why I did, what I did. right...?"

you close your eyes sighing.

"I do. but that doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you for doing it."

"yeah I know... do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me...?"

"honestly I don't know, right now I just want Hana back..."

_'yeah and I want you back.'_

he thought the last part to himself.

"we should get going."

he nodded you both get up and start making your way to the detective agency.

Soon you reach the building, you both walk up the stairs to the forth floor, Dazai opened the door.

"good morning~"

he said in his usual sing song voice.

"it's about damn time you got here!"

Kunikida turned to look at Dazai annoyed.

"sorry, we meant to be here earlier."

you say as Kunikida's gaze turns to you curiously. Dazai stepped forward.

"she'll be staying by my side through this investigation. also there are some things that you need to know about this case."

he turned heading to the conference room you fallowing behind.

Soon you were all gathered in the conference room Kunikida looking a bit inpatient while Atsushi was nervous. you sat down looking at the table.

"so what do you need to tell us?"

Dazai looked straight at Kunikida.

"it's about this case. it's connected to me personally, or more specifically my past as well as some things that I neglected to tell you, due to some reasons that only came to light recently."

Kunikida narrowed his eyes.

"what do you mean by that exactly?"

Dazai looked over to you.

"where do you think we should start?"

"probably best to start from the beginning. you said that you wanted tell them everything right?"

he nodded, you took his hand under the table to show him you were there with him and supporting him. he squeezed it you squeezed his hand back in reassurance. he took a deep breath and began his story of you and him. how he left you, and how he didn't know about Hana until you came to the detective agency requesting help, as well as his rank in the mafia.

"that's why I would prefer to keep her close to my side. I will not take chances with Y/n's safety."

Kunikida stayed silent. you spoke up for the first time since Dazai asked you where he should begin his story.

"Mr. Kunikida there's also one more thing you should know. Hana has an ability she never told me the name of it, but it's an ability to manipulate shadows. I don't know the full extent of her power and what it does but, she can't fully control it and it activates when she's scared or in danger. I don't want her to be used as a tool for the mafia. I'm sorry I kept this from you. I wanted to talk to Osamu about the situation a little before saying anything more. but I was intending to tell you about the her ability. again I am sorry."

you bow your head to the two detectives in front of you. Kunikida sighed.

"I see. I suppose given the situation it's understandable that you were wary about things. and telling us late rather than not at all is better."

he adjusted his glasses then glared at Dazai. Dazai turns to you giving a smile.

"Y/n do you think you can give us a minute? here."

he handed you some money.

"go down to the cafe and get yourself something ok."

he kissed your four head, you nodded and left to go downstairs to the cafe to get something. once you left tension filled the air between Kunikida and Dazai.

"so whatever you want to say, say it."

Dazai decided to break the silence first.

"there's a lot of things I want to say. so many I don't know where to start."

"really? cause I can just tell your itching to yell at me."

"you know what you're right. I am. you know what else... I don't just want to do, but I'm going to do!"

the minute he finished that sentence, he sent his fist flying straight into Dazai's face. Dazai didn't even attempt to doge it. he fell down from the force of it he looked up at Kunikida still retaining his serious face.

"how could you leave that woman all alone! and with a child no less! not even a word of goodbye either! I knew you were a bastard but this is a whole new low even for you!"

"I had to, I was leaving the mafia. if she were to be found out about they would have killed her and she knows that. I did it to keep her safe."

Kunikida growled and picked Dazai up by the front of his shirt slamming him against the wall.

"keeping her safe! What about how she was feeling?! she must have been scared and confused on what to do and what about the child?! she had to take care of it all by herself no one to help her!"

it was Dazai's turn to get angry at this. he grabbed Kunikida's shirt.

"you think I don't know that! I loved her! and I still love her! If I knew about the child I would've taken her with me!"

"So your saying if she wasn't pregnant you would leave! Which you did!"

"I didn't say that! I thought it would be best if she were to forget about me! To find someone better! someone who actually deserves her! She's a shining light in the darkness I didn't want scum like me to taint it! She deserves to live and thrive in the light, not be tied down by darkness from the underworld full corruption, cheating, and scum... so yes I deserve everything you said and all the punches and kicks you give me! but... don't ever think for a moment I never loved her!"

Dazai looked straight into Kunikida's eyes as he yelled this. Kunikida's grip slackened as he let go of the front of Dazai's shirt. Dazai did the same, Kunikida sighed turning around picking up his note book from the table.

"I'm going back to work."

that was all he said as he left the room. a couple minutes later you came back holding a couple cups of coffee for everyone.

Y/n POV

"Huh where'd Kunikida go?"

you looked around.

"oh, he went back to the office room."

Dazai replied, I look at his face to see a huge bruise forming. I put down the coffee and run up to him.

"oh my god! Osamu what happened?!"

"it's nothing really Y/n. it's about what I was expecting given that what I've just confessed."

he said while massaging his cheek where Kunikida hit him.

"oh... I see... well I got drinks for everyone cause I figured we would be working for a while, I would get us all something."

I handed Atsushi one of the drinks.

"thank you so much L/n."

I smile at him.

"your very welcome Atsushi."

"Y/nnnnnnn."

Dazai whinnies trying to get my attention from Atsushi.

"what is it?"

"so you got me something to right?"

"yeah, I said I got something for everyone. yours is on the table there."

I point over to a cup resting on the table.

"now I'm gonna go give this one to Kunikida. I'll see you in a bit ok."

as I walked out the door I could see him pout out of the corner of my eye. soon I came to the main office. I see Kunikida sitting at one of the desks typing on a laptop, I make my way over.

"ummm, excuse me Kunikida..."

"hmmmm..."

he looked up from his work.

"I got everyone some drinks, if you want one."

I showed him, holding the cup out to him.

"oh thank you. you can just put it on my desk, I'll drink it as I work."

I nod putting it on a part of his desk that was free of paper work.

"thanks."

I was about to walk away when...

"wait."

"hmm?"

I turned around to see Kunikida turned towards me in his office chair.

"why do you, put up with him?"

"what do you mean?"

"Dazai Osamu. why do you, put up with him? especially after all he's done."

little did you know that Dazai had followed you and was listening from outside the door. he was careful to not be seen or heard. I give Kunikida a sad smile.

"it's complicated... I know he only did what he did to keep me safe. even if it was cruel, and even though I'm still very angry and hurt by what he did. but I also know at the time that was the best choice of action to keep both of us safe. especially with his previous occupation."

Kunikida stares down at his note book on the table thinking.

"please don't worry to much about it. besides no matter what he did or will do, I don't think I'll ever be able to hate Osamu. even if I wanted. it's just I need time to think things out and how I should feel, and what I should do. but for now Hana comes first."

"of course."

Kunikida nodded as he turned back to his work.

"I'll get back to work now."

I nodded and noticed a sound of scuffling near the door. I headed in the direction of the sound to see what it was. once I got there, all I saw was a flutter of a coat disappearing around the corner of the hall.

_'jeez Osamu, still up to your old tricks even after all this time...'_

"well I better see if there's anything I can help with."

I started heading to find something I can do.


	6. Chapter 6

With the Port Mafia

It was the third day since Hana was kidnapped and taken by the port Mafia currently Chuuya and Hanna were sitting down in the living room of Chuuya's quarters. Chuuya was drinking a glass of wine while Hanna was reading one of the books that was on Chuuya's shelf, she sighed.

"what's up kid?"

"it's just it's boring reading all day. Chuuya isn't there something else we can do?"

Chuuya was silent for a couple minutes thinking. honestly he wanted to know what she meant by shadows protecting her. maybe she's gifted like him, it wouldn't be a crazy assumption with who her father is. this could be a good opportunity to learn more about her and he must admit he did have a soft spot for the kid not that he'll ever say it out loud. finally he decided, he drank the rest of the wine in the glass and put the bottle away. he got up and started heading for the door, but not without putting on his trademark Fandora that he always wore.

"come on, we're going out."

without question Hanna got up and started following after him. they slowly made their way down a long hallway reaching a door near the end of it. he slowly opened the door heading inside Hanna close behind. as she fallowed him she looked around curiously, there were weapons hanging from the walls and and a big mat on the floor, as well as other types of equipment.

"what is this place?"

Hanna asked looking around with interest.

"the training room for most of the higher ups in the mafia."

"ok but what are we gonna do here?"

"you said you were tired of reading books, and we can't leave base at the moment so that leaves us with this. I'll teach you how to fight."

she looked up at Chuuya.

"but mom said it's bad to fight, and besides if I did get into trouble the shadows will-"

"you can't always rely on that ability."

"why not?"

"you never know when the situation could change or how the battle will go. you have to be prepared for anything. if you were you wouldn't be here right now. Hanna."

he looked at her, she couldn't deny that it was true. even though she tried to fight back and even though her shadows did protect her for the most part from Akutagawa's attacks, it still wasn't strong enough to prevent her from being taken. she could only nod. Chuuya being satisfied with her understanding spoke again.

"so what do you say, you want to learn how to fight to be strong?"

Hanna looked up at him.

"yeah. I want become strong."

he couldn't help but smirk at her words. she was like her father in someways, yes. but also different in others.

_'could they be from her mother? or something all her own?'_

"show me what you can do, and don't hold back."

he let his black coat that he always wore hanging off his shoulders fall to the ground leaving it at the side of the room and headed to the mat. she fallowed him to the middle of the mat, where he stood. his body relaxed.

"ok, Hana. when you're ready come at me with everything you got."

she nodded, after a moment of looking at him she ran straight at him directly.

_'A frontal attack? this kids got guts.'_

Chuuya was about to block when Hanna pivoted her foot at the last minute. turning almost as if disappearing aiming a kick near the back of his neck. Chuuya grabbed her ankle at the last minute blocking something that could have done a good amount of damage if faster, and with more strength.

"nice job kid. you sure you haven't fought at all? that would've been a good hit."

he asked, as he used his gravity manipulation to help lower her down safely. since she had to jump a good amount in order for her kick to reach where she was aiming.

"you had a medical book in your lowest shelf, it had a chart of that human body. I had time to memorize it while you had to meet with someone a little bit ago."

"you memorized that? I was only gone for a hour."

he said a little surprised. he knew he shouldn't be since she is Dazai's daughter after all.

_'she must have inherited some of his brains and not just his looks.' _

Chuuya honestly didn't even know he had that type of book in one of his bookshelves. it must have been one of the ones that was left there before he got that room.

_'well I guess you learn something new every day.' _

he thought to himself.

"well good job kid. that'll definitely be useful to know the weak points of the body when fighting your opponent. you need to work on your strength more and speed. not to mention everything else."

"hey!"

"it's true. would you rather me be honest with you, or would you rather be hurt or worse dead. cause that's what'll happen."

there was a long pause once again. she had to admit he was right and just nodded, then looked away sadly. he noticed this and sighed internally then spoke again.

"but that isn't to say you don't have potential. if you put in a lot of hard work then I'm sure you can become strong."

she looked back at him with a smile. he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. he beckoned her over and she quickly goes up to him when she gets close enough he flicked her in the four head lightly.

"ow."

she whines.

"don't let it go to your head now."

she rubbed her four head pouting. he chuckled a little again and went to go pick up his coat.

unbeknownst to them, two figures were looking through the door way talking quietly. it was Gin and Tachihara.

"you think it's a new recruit? she's so young."

Gin said.

"I heard that Nakahara san was suppose to be watching over her for now as a mission."

"why would they put a executive in charge of looking after a child though? it doesn't make sense unless she has a powerful gift like Q's or something. not to mention it seems more like he's entertaining her and not so much training her."

"honestly. when did we become babysitters?"

another voice spoke out. the two turned to see Akutagawa walking up to them.

"Akutagawa San."

"nii san, do you know who the child is?"

"that is the child of Dazai san."

"Dazai san had a kid!?"

Tachihara said in surprise, apparently a little two loud. as Chuuya and Hana turned their heads to see the three of them looking through the doorway, with Akutagawa in the middle.

"yes. he had a child. but according to her he doesn't even know she exists. he probably didn't even love her mother in the first place. used her then left."

"your wrong."

"hmmm."

Akutagawa looked at Hana her bangs were covering her eyes.

"you're wrong. dad did love mom, he did. mom doesn't usually talk about dad, but she did once. she said that "he was one in a million. and that there was no one like him.""

Chuuya stayed silent thinking. honestly he agreed with Akutagawa on the points he made. he's known Dazai for a long time and never had he known him to take a woman's heart seriously, or cared for anyone. but Hana was just a child who was still young. it was clear that her mother didn't want her upset. he gave Akutagawa a warning look. which he blatantly ignored.

"your father abandoned you and your mother. and never visited or sent you one letter to his name. what does that tell you?"

"YOUR WRONG!"

at that moment shadow like tentacles shot out from behind Hana heading straight for Akutagawa.

"Rashomon!"

the giant jaws of Rashomon appeared. but before it even got a chance to move a centimeter one the shadows wrapped around it Making it unable to move.

"What?"

he looked at the girl in front of him. her eyes showed pain and hurt, anger. tears were coming from her eyes. another shadow tentacle shot out. this one stabbing Akutagawa in the shoulder. Chuuya's eyes widened.

_'no one has ever gotten through Akutagawa's defenses other then Dazai and the weartiger. but this kid this kid managed to do it easily, without any training. it's like it's a subconscious instinct.'_

"I know you're wrong! cause mom never would've kept it, if dad didn't love her!"

_'kept it?' _

Chuuya frowned at those words.

_'could this have something to do with why boss took her?'_

Hana's shadows disappeared and she ran out of the room in a random direction.

"Hana wait!"

she ignored Chuuya and kept on running.

"damn it!"

Chuuya glared at Akutagawa.

"can't you keep your mouth shut!"

"it's the truth. it doesn't matter what she feels."

that comment angered Chuuya.

"for tainted sorrow."

Akutagawa's body started to glow red and in a instant his body slammed down on the ground causing a crater around him, from the force of gravity.

"listen Akutagawa it doesn't matter if it's the truth or not. and feeling do matter they help in the choices we make for the city and the mafia. in addition she is a child, who knows nothing about the conflict or her origins. also you should limit the information you say out loud when talking with hostages around. the boss **will** be hearing a report from me later on."

Chuuya deactivated his ability looking at the mafioso on the ground.

"get up and go to the infirmary to get your wounds treated. now if you'll excuse me I have to go find the girl."

Hana didn't know how but she somehow made it outside and was now near a dock on a bench looking at the sea. sniffling from the left over tears she'd been crying earlier.

_'dad dose love us right?' _

Hana looked at the sea. the sky was beginning to turn orange it would be night soon.

"young girl, what are you doing out here so late it's dangerous?"

Hana looked over in the direction of the voice. standing to the side was a beautiful woman in a kimono, with orange hair that was up in a traditional Japanese hairstyle and held an umbrella. Hana wiped the left over tears away from her face.

"ohh I'm sorry. I got lost."

"did you lose your family?"

the woman asked.

"n-no I'm not really allowed to go back to them right now. I was with Chuuya a little bit ago. but then the guy with the giant jaw monster said something really mean, and I got really angry and sad. so my shadows attacked him and I ran away and then I ended up here."

"you said you were with Chuuya? do you mean Chuuya Nakahara?"

Hana nodded.

"I see, I can bring you back to Chuuya if wish."

Hana nodded, but stopped.

"wait how do I know you're telling the truth?"

the woman took out her phone and dials a number then puts it on speaker phone. it rings for a moment then the sound of Chuuya's voice comes through.

"Onee san is this important? cause I'm a bit busy right now."

"don't be rude. I found a young girl looking at the sea while I was on my evening walk, she said she lost you."

there was a pause.

"is she still with you?"

"yes."

"is she ok?"

"yes."

"can I talk to her?"

"yes. you're on speaker phone."

Hana could hear Chuuya sigh.

"Hana."

"yeah?"

"I want you to stay with the woman you're with right now and wait there. I'll come get you."

"ok."

"good. thank you Onee san, I'll be right there just stay with her."

"very well."

after that Chuuya hung up the phone and so did she she. then took a seat next to the girl on the bench over looking the sea.

"so Chuuya called you Onee san, dose that mean you're his sister?"

"I suppose in a way I am. I did look after him for a time. I'm Kouyou Okazaki."

"oh right, I'm sorry I didn't say my name earlier. I'm Hana L/N."

"well Hana it's nice to meet you."

"it's nice to meet you too."

"so I assume you know where Chuuya works?"

"yeah."

"and you're not afraid of him?"

"no. Chuuya is a good guy. sure he's rough around the edges and dose bad things but he's not a bad person deep down. he's only been kind to me since the very beginning of him taking care of me. even though I said some mean things to him in the beginning. he was really nice and understanding."

Kouyou smiled at the description.

Hana looked at Kouyou studying her for a moment.

"what is it?"

"oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. it's just I I was just thinking that that you're very beautiful."

"thank you."

"HEY!"

Hana herd Chuuya's voice shout as she sees him running closer, finally stopping in front of her.

"where the hell were you!? I was looking everywhere for you! you know how dangerous it is around here!"

Hana looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry. you're right, I didn't mean to runaway it's just..."

"yeah I know. it's what he said right?"

Hana nodded.

"listen, just don't run off again like that. it really freaked me out you know. besides not everyone knows why you're here. you're lucky that you ran into Kouyou."

you nodded again feeling guilty. Chuuya seemed to notice this and sighed.

"ok. lectures over come on let's go back."

he held out his hand to Hana.

"hey Chuuya."

"yeah."

"can I have a piggy back ride? I feel really tired."

"yeah."

he picked Hana up putting her on his back.

"I think I'll come along as well. it's about time I be getting back too."

The walk was silent for the most part. Hana had fallen asleep on Chuuya's back. Kouyou walked along side Chuuya. she looked at the small girl on his back.

"so who is this girl, exactly? and how did she end up in your care?"

she asked in a quiet voice careful not to wake up Hana.

"she's the only child of that damn bastard that left."

"you mean she's Dazai's child?"

"yeah I got the job of babysitting from Mori after Akutagawa kidnapped her. no idea what the boss wants with her, but her put me in charge of looking after her while she's here."

"she does resemble Dazai quite a bit."

"yeah, thank god she doesn't act like him though. she's not a bad kid."

"dose Dazai know about the child?"

"I doubt it. when she arrived in front of Mori he was talking about him she didn't even know his name or what he looked like. anything about him actually. in fact when we questioned her about him she said she'd be useless to us because he doesn't know she exists. it pisses me off to know that he abandoned this kid and her mother. he had something so amazing yet he threw it away like it's nothing, the bastard."

Kouyou looked at Chuuya.

"Chuuya, could it be your growing soft?"

"don't be silly Onee san. I may be mafia scum. but I still have respect for some things. but don't mistake this for weakness either, my loyalty is to the mafia and it always will be."

Kouyou stopped for a moment, Chuuya turned to look at her.

"so even if you're ordered to kill that child or her mother, maybe even both, you'll still do it? despite your attachment to the girl."

Chuuya remained silent for a while thinking.

"I don't know. I guess we'll see if that time comes. hopefully it won't though."

he turned back and continued to make his way to the mafia.


	7. Chapter 7

_**With the Port Mafia**_

Chuuya watched as Hana was practicing the basic martial arts moves he taught her. she got tired of being in his apartment reading. he could see why, he wouldn't want to be trapped inside a room doing the same thing over and over again each day. but it's not like he could take her out either, since she was a high priority hostage. he sighed to himself.

_'geez... when did I start thinking about how to make children happy 24/7?' _

suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"hey Hana."

she stopped to look over at him.

"what do you think of Onee san?"

"I like her. she's really nice and pretty and so graceful. she's also really polite and listens to people when they're talking."

"would you wanna visit her some time?"

"really!"

"maybe, let me call her and see. besides I'll be heading to a meeting for the boss anyway, and I figure this would be better than reading books at my place for a good half a day."

she nodded in agreement to his sentence.

"alright then, I'll call her later today."

"yay, thank you so much Chuuya!"

Hana ran over to him and hugged him tightly. his eyes widened at the sudden show of affection, but soon recovered. wrapping his arms around her as well hugging her tightly. he retracted his arms and she pulled back.

"alright let's go back home and I'll call Kouyou."

"Yesssss!"

she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of his apartment.

"come on! the sooner we get home, the sooner you can call her!"

_'home?... what the hell am I saying?! she's a hostage! not a member of the mafia!' _

he thought to himself as she dragged him by his sleeve.

Once they got back Chuuya called up Koyo. asking if she could look after Hana for the day, due to him going on a mission and being away for a while, and would probably get bored just waiting around in his apartment until he got back. she agreed. with that Chuuya hung up the phone heading over to Hana.

"well it's done. you'll be going to see koyo tomorrow while I'll be away for a mission."

"yay!"

Hana through up her hands in excitement, Chuuya couldn't help but smile a bit. but she put her hands down, a frown starting to form on her face.

"hmmmm, what's wrong?"

she looked up at him.

"you'll be ok right?... on the mission I mean... I heard that they can be dangerous sometimes."

his eyes softened a bit, he put his hand on her head and smiled down at her.

"I promise I'll be back without a scratch."

she nodded.

"good girl. now time for dinner."

he started making his way to the kitchen to start cooking as Hana went to go get two plates, and utensils to set the table. it's starting to become a routine now. and after dinner he would read to her before putting her to bed. then having some wine, then going to bed himself.

The next day they made their way over to koyo's place. it was a traditional Japanese house with a garden. they walked up to the door. koyo opened it, she was wearing her usual kimono and had her hair up in the traditional hair style. Hana bowed to her.

"thank you for taking care of me today."

koyo looked at the child a bit surprised by the fact she wasn't afraid or the fact that she was still a hostage to them. although she hide her surprise within less than a second.

"it's not a problem. but you are an odd one."

Hana just looked at koyo calmly.

"you got that right."

Chuuya chuckled a bit.

"well I should get going. Hana be good while I'm gone."

"right..."

as he was turning to go when Hana grabbed onto the coat that was hanging over his shoulders.

"hmmm..."

he looked at her to see her pouting, her eyes full of worry. he bent down.

"listen, I promised you I'd come back without a scratch."

her grip only tightened, he sighed he took off his hat and placed it on her head.

"take care of it for me Hana. I'll be back soon. no scratch's, no injuries. it'll all be fine."

she slowly let her hand loosen, letting go of his coat, still looking at him.

"good girl. I'll be back soon."

he placed his hand on her head one last time before turning around and walked away to carry out his mission. kouyou couldn't help but smile at the scene she just witnessed. she looked down at the girl still staring into the direction that Chuuya disappeared off to.

"come child, it's time to go inside."

Hana looked up at kouyou.

"don't worry about Chuuya. he's quite strong, I should know. I helped train him. now shall we go inside."

Hana nodded following kouyou inside and into the living room. Hana sat down at a low table in the middle of the room. kouyou brought some tea and put it on the table taking a seat across from her. taking one of the tea cups from the tray Hana following kouyou example sipping her tea. kouyou was first to break the silence.

"Hana."

the young girl looked up at the woman.

"what makes so attached to Chuuya? after all he is in the mafia, as well as him being your warden and you being a prisoner currently. and yet even when you know all that you still worry for his safety. why is that?"

Hana looked at her tea in thought, after a minute she looked back up at kouyou.

"I don't know... even though I know that Chuuya does terrible things and is probably doing them even now. I don't feel he's a terrible person. I mean even if it was orders to take care of me, he would go out of his way to do things to make me feel better. like cook me my favorite food, teaching me how to fight when I don't feel like being in his room. even today usually he leaves me at his place when he goes on missions and he knows I get really lonely. but after I met you that day when I got lost and you helped me find my way back to him. he asked if I wanted to stay with you while he was away so that I wouldn't be lonely. so I guess when I think about it I feel safe with him, and if anything when I'm here I feel like he is home."

after a couple minutes of silence kouyou smiled.

"I think that's a fine reason."

kouyou closed her eyes as she took another sip of her tea.

"hey kouyou."

"hmmm?"

"do you know what my dad was like?"

"why do you ask?"

"well whenever I try asking Chuuya he either changes the subject or gets grumpy and leaves the room."

the older woman sighed. knowing Chuuya probably dodged the subject not wanting to ruin the image that the child probably pictured in her mind, based on the things her mother probably told her. kouyou stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm afraid, I don't know to much about Dazai. he was never under my mentorship. although he was always considered a mystery. in addition he was very intelligent. always predicting the outcome of situations, almost never being wrong. I think the only one other then Chuuya who could tell you anything beyond that would be Mori, the boss of the mafia. he was the one who looked after Dazai. teaching him everything he knew."

Hana shuddered at the thought of going up to the top of the giant tower to see that man again.

"I don't want to see him again. I get a creepy feeling when I saw him when I first arrived. I feel like he's the type of person to put poisons snakes in your bed when your sleeping."

kouyou nodded at the girls words, understanding the girls wariness to him.

"you have very good head on your shoulders if your suspicious of him. even I don't always know what to think of that man."

Kouyou sighed.

"anyway shall we move on to something more interesting."

Hana looked at Kouyou with curiosity.

"I will teach you about culture today and other things to know as you are here."

Kouyou got up and started heading to the other room. Hana following behind her eager to learn what the older woman had to teach her.

The sun was beginning to set as Chuuya made his way through the streets of Yokohama. he just finished his job and was on his way home, before looking at one of the streets that held a bunch of different shops.

_'it's been a while since I saw her. maybe I should pay a visit. she would probably would have a good recommendation on something Hana might like.' _

he smiled to himself at the thought of seeing his childhood friend and crush of many years.

"Y/n..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chuuya continued walking down the street getting closer to the book store Y/n owned.

_'I wonder how she is? she seemed a bit agitated the last time I saw her. I hope nothing to bad happened. either way I'm sure she'll have something she can recommend to me for Hana.' _

soon he stopped in front of the shop, it was closed.

"huh, that's weird. usually it's open at this time."

Chuuya knew the hours you kept for the bookstore. after all you are best friends. even though the thought of the word 'friend' left a bitter taste in his mouth. He sighed at the thought. the sound of the door of the shop next to the bookstore opened. a small old woman walked out. Chuuya recognized her as the owner. she looked at him.

"is there something I can help you with young man?"

"oh, umm.. yes. I was wondering why the bookstore is closed, it's normally open at this time."

"oh yes Y/n. she told me she would be closing the shop for a bit, due to some personal problems she needs to take care of. I hope the girl is ok. she always works so hard."

the old women looked at the bookstore with a worried look, then turned back to Chuuya.

"is there something in particular you needed from her? I told her that if any customers came with a special orders, I'd be sure to write them down for her."

"oh no, it's nothing like that. it's just she's an old and very dear friend of mine, and I wanted to see how she is. but I suppose I'll come back another time."

the old woman smiled at Chuuya.

"I'm glad she has people like you looking after her well being. especially when she works so hard to give her daughter a good life, after the father left her behind to raise her on her own."

Chuuya's eyes widen for a moment but returned to normal before the old woman could notice.

"well thank you."

"it's nothing. when you see her please give her my greetings."

"of course."

Chuuya gave a short bow, and started walking again.

_'damn it Y/n! I told you to let me know if you needed anything. I would have stayed by your side through everything! but then again knowing you. you knew I would do that and wouldn't want to cause me trouble, so you didn't tell me. always thinking of others before yourself. I wish you would learn on me more. like you did in the past...' _

Chuuya sighed as he walked past more shops. as he got closer and closer to the mafia headquarters. he was close to the end of the shopping district when something caught his eye. a small necklace that had a small red gem stone on it.

_'Hana would love.' _

this smiling softly as he thought of the young girls face. he bought the necklace and resumed making his way back to the mafia.

on his way he thought back to the time he once bought Y/n a hair pin when they were younger. he remembered asking the maker to engrave the first letter of her name as well as his. it was a birthday present from him to her, right after he joined the mafia. he remembered telling her that he wouldn't be able to see her as much, but that he would always be by her side, even if they wouldn't be able to see each other as much as before. but promised that he'd take care of her no matter what.

he sighed at the memory then pushed it out of his mind.

_'now's not the time for these thoughts. for now I better get back to Hana.' _

he continued making his way to Kouyou's house where Hana was staying for the time being. once he got there he found Hana and Kouyou sitting out on the veranda. Hana sleeping with her head on Kouyou's lap, as the older woman stroked the young girls hair. Hana still had Chuuya's hat clutched in her hands tightly, keeping it close. Chuuya walked over to where the two were sitting or rather in Hana's case laying.

"Onee san."

"Chuuya, I see there were no problems on your mission."

"nope, not one. how was Hana today? she didn't give you any trouble did she?"

"no. she behaved perfectly today."

"that's good to hear."

"she is quite fond of you. she kept asking me if you'd be ok, and when you'll come back. she never let go of your hat once either."

Kouyou looks at Chuuya with a serious face.

"What is it?"

"she asked about Dazai again."

Chuuya frowned.

"when will she give up on that subject? jeez..."

"you know she probably won't give up on it. after all you said it yourself. it's the first time hearing something about her father."

Chuuya signed looking up at the sky, then back to Kouyou.

"I know you're right, but still... I don't what to upset her by the things he did, or how he acted."

"you really do care for her don't you..."

Chuuya didn't reply to that. only looked up at the sky again, then looked at Hana before shaking her shoulder gently to wake her up.

"Hana. hey, Hana. wake up, its time to go."

"mmmmn.."

Hana opened her eyes slowly to see the Chuuya looking down at her.

"Chuuya...you're back?"

"Yeah, it's time to go."

"ok."

Hana sat up and looked over to Kouyou.

"thank you for today, onee san."

the older woman gave a small smile.

"it was nothing. be safe on your way back and be sure to listen to Chuuya."

Hana nodded then took Chuuya's hand as they started to walk away back to Chuuya's place.

_'it seems that I'm not the only one getting attached, onee san...' _

he thought to himself. he broke out of his thoughts when Hana said his name. calling for his attention.

"hmmm..."

he looked down at her.

"I took good care of it just like you said."

she held up his hat for him to take.

"I kept it with me the whole time, so nothing would happen to it."

she said proudly.

"thanks, Hana."

he took his hat back.

"thank you."

"hmmm, for what?"

"for keeping your promise to come back. I was scared you would leave and not come back."

"you don't have to worry about that Hana. I won't be leaving anytime soon. at least when you're staying with us."

"What about later on, when I go back to my mom. will I still get to see you?"

she asked as Chuuya picked her up and put her on his shoulders. something he found himself doing lately.

"I don't know... your mom would probably want to keep you away from anyone or anything that has to do with the mafia after this. I wouldn't blame her either."

he chuckled to himself humorlessly as he said this.

"would that apply to my dad also?"

"don't know. your father was a real bastard and that's all I'm gonna say."

Hana rested her chin on the top of Chuuya's head. his orange hair tickling her. it was silent for a while till Chuuya broke it.

"I heard you were good while I was gone from Kouyou."

"yeah, I like her a lot."

"I got you something on my way back."

"really?! what is it?"

he reached into the inner pocket of the coat that hung off his shoulders. taking out the small wrapped package handing it up to Hana. she took it in excitement immediately opening it, to see the necklace Chuuya had got for her.

"wow... Chuuya it's so beautiful, I love it!"

she stared at it with sparkles in her eyes. he chuckled as he heard her put it on.

"I'm never gonna take it off, ever. you'll always be with me when it's on, even if I won't be able to see you."

"is that so?"

"yes! that's what mom says, about the necklace she has. also her hair pin too."

_'her necklace?'_

"Hana."

"hmmm?"

"how long has your mom had that necklace?"

"umm... I don't know. it looks really old. all I know is that she had it even before I was born. why?"

"it's nothing, don't worry about it."

Chuuya was about to put his hat on when he noticed something on the inside of the rim.

"Hana."

"yeah."

"why is my name written on the inside of my hat?"

she looked down at the inside of the hat that had her messy hand writing of Chuuya's name there.

"oh, yeah. I noticed your name wasn't inside when I had it. so I wrote it inside."

"Why?"

"cause, mom always wrote my name on the tags of my clothes so if they ever get lost people would know who to give it back too. also you said it was really important to you, so I know that if you ever lost it you would definitely want it back. why, did I do something wrong?"

Chuuya could only sigh after hearing that small speech knowing that she only had good intentions.

"no, it's fine. don't worry about it. let's just go back."

"ok."

she said happily, as she rested her head on the top of Chūya's. slowly beginning to fall back asleep as he walked back with her.


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"The Detective Agency/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Dazai was sitting at his desk deep in thought of the note that was sent to Y/n from the mafia. trying to think of the thing that Mori could gain from said key and what it could go to, as well as Y/n herself and how maybe could potentially become a family with addition of a daughter to his life. he was so deep in thought that he didn't even acknowledge his coworkers come in. Atsushi looked too Kunikida. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""this is starting to freak me out on how focused Dazai has become on this." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""yeah, he's never put so much focus into any other cases we've had in the past. it makes me worry that this could potentially become bigger than just a kidnapping case." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""there's definitely a possibility of that happening." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Dazai said without looking up from where he was staring at his hands. both of them looked a little surprised that he seemed to notice them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""what makes you say that?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""the note and some other connections." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""what do you mean by that exactly?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""well the key that they're asking for, for one. that key could be anything from information, an actual key or even a lie." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Kunikida stated. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""possibly the second and last one, but definitely not the first. I was extremely careful with what I said when I was around her in the past. speaking of Y/n, where is she? I don't see her with you two." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"his eyes narrowed at Kunikida and Atsushi when he looked at them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""she's at the cafe downstairs. Kenji is grading her." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Dazai relaxed a little after he heard that going back too staring at his folded hands thinking again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" 'key, key, key.' /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Atsushi thought for a second. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""you know I did notice something." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""hmmmm?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"both detectives turned towards him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""I always noticed she has an old cord around her neck holding something. she always keeps it close. when I asked her about it, all she said was that it was left to her a long time ago and has grown attached to it." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Dazai's eyes widened in realization. he got up quickly and started running down to the cafe ignoring the calls of his coworkers. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"He soon enters the cafe running up to the both that Kenji and Y/n were sitting. he came to a sliding stop in front of them. you looked up at him a little confused. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Osamu?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"You said in a worried tone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""I figured it out." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"he said looking at you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""huh." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""I figured out what they want." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"you stand up quickly following Dazai up to the office of the agency./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"As soon as you both reach the office Kunikida began yelling. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Dazai what did you figure out?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Dazai just ignored him as he turned to you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Y/n do you still have it? the thing I left behind that night." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"you blushed at the memory but nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""do you have it with you right now?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""yeah." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Dazai held out his hand. you slowly take off the key that hung around your neck handing it to him. Dazai stared at the old rusty key in his hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""what is that?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Atsushi asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""a key obviously. the real question is what does it go to? Dazai do you have any idea." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""not one. I never really questioned getting this key when I joined the mafia. I figured it just came with the coat." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""came with the coat? that's the stupidest thing I ever heard. besides I know it's not like you to just except stuff without question. you're the most annoying person when it comes to that. besides, what does a coat have to do with anything. honestly, you're so infuriating." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Kunikida pinched the bridge of his nose as he finished his rant. Dazai walked over to his desk sitting down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""you know me too well Kunikida. you're right I did question, what the key was for a long time and I still do. but that night I let down my guard and left it hoping that..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"he trailed off and looked at you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""I'm sorry Y/n. I shouldn't have-" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"you cut him off knowing what he was about to go into. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""nows not the time for that Osamu. now that we know what they want, we have to get Hana back." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"you frowned at him, he blinked a couple times in surprise then smiled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""heh. right you are Y/n. it's about time to get her back." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"he got up and stretched, and started walking toward the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""wait, where the hell do you think you're going Dazai?!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Kunikida demanded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""like I said, it's time to get her back." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""wait you don't intend to go in there on your own, you'll die." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Atsushi said, as his mentor continued to walk towards the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""he won't be going alone. I'm going too!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Dazai stopped hearing you say this. he turned around and looked at you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""no. you won't." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"he looked at you, his eyes holding no room for argument, but you still stood your ground not about to give in. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""besides she wouldn't go with you unless she truly knew that you were close to me." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Dazai started walking back towards you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""sorry Y/n... but not this time. I can't risk anything happening to you. not when I just got you back." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"he took the hair pin you always wore out of your hair. you immediately realize what he was about to do. you took a step closer to him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Osamu don't you dare-" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"just as you were about to say something else, he suddenly appeared behind you and hit the back of your neck, effectively knocking you out instantly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""I'm sorry Y/n, but I can't take any chances, forgive me. I'll be back soon." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"he looked over to Atsushi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""can you get some rope." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""huh, why?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""just get it, and bring it back to the infirmary." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Atsushi quickly left to get the rope as Dazai picked you up and started carrying you to the infirmary. Kunikida followed after him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""was that really necessary?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"he arrived at the infirmary laying you on one of the beds. as Atsushi came in with the rope. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""yes. we're short on time. they still think that they have power over us with a hostage and the potential to have a power play. what they don't know is that we figured out that the situation is a bigger deal than what they wanted us to know." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""and the rope?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Y/n is incredibly stubborn, once she sets her mind to something. not to mention it go's with out saying that a mother would do anything to protect her child. Y/n is no exception. if anything she's tariffing when she gets angry. she could even make me a little scared sometimes. no doubt she would go down there without a second thought after me trust me." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"he says as he starts tying up your unconscious body. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""now if you could both turn around." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""why? what are you planning?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Kunikida says with a frown. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""I'm gonna search her for weapons. and I'd rather you not look at her, as she belongs to me. and You don't have that privilege." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"he smirked as he said those last few words. Kunikida furrowed his brows. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Dazai, that still doesn't give you an excuse to go through a lady's clothes!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Dazai began unbuttoning your shirt. Kunikida and Atsushi immediately turned around. Kunikida continuing his lecturer and as Dazai looked over your body. seeing the knife tucked under one of the straps near the top corner of your bra. he continued too search finding some throwing knifes attached to your thigh under your skirt. he put your clothes back in place and looked at over any jewelry you were wearing to make sure there was nothing else. after he was satisfied he put all the weapons he confiscated on a table that was just out of reach of you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""ok, you guys can look again." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"the two turned around surprised to see the small pile of weapons on the table. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""seriously, you got to be kidding." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Dazai why does she have a whole bunch of hidden weapons?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""she's always done that ever since she was little. she told me that the person that looked after her always told her to hide a weapon on her. and taught her to fight enough for self defense. ever since it's been a habit for her." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""just what kind of life did she have as a child?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""I don't know. she never really talked about it much. only saying that she's not sad or regrets anything, because there was person who always looked after her and would stay by her, no matter what would happen. and that she would do the same. apparently it's the same person who gave her this hair pin." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Dazai held it up looking at it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""for some reason though... every time I see it, it makes me angry and annoyed and I don't know why. but it's one of the things she loves and never takes off, so there's no doubt that Hana will recognize it the minute she sees it." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"he pockets the hair pin and starts heading to the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""make sure Y/n stays here and safe. I promise I'll be back soon." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"he takes one last look at you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Y/n, I'm sorry... but I'll be back soon with Hana.' /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""Dazai you really don't intend to do this all on your own, do you?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"Kunikida asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;""yes. Don't worry, I'll be back by tonight." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"he started walking again towards the door his hair shadowing the top part of his face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'besides I don't want them to see this side of me.'/em/p 


	10. Chapter 10

Dazai left the infirmary heading over to his desk. in the most bottom left drawer, he kept the most common weapons he uses in cases. a hand gun with extra amo and a hunting knife he stole from Chuuya a while back. putting both items in his inner coat pockets, he turned around to head for the door. only to find Atsushi standing there.

"you're really going to do this?"

"yes. there's nothing you can say that will stop me. besides if some of the people they have, have at least a small amount of intelligence they would know better then to fight me. in addition they would still need my ability for Q if he ever got out of control again. so they can't kill me even if they wanted. just take care of Y/n while I'm gone. this will be over quickly."

Atsushi looked at Dazai. he had a expiration on his face that was absolutely terrifying. Dazai's eyes were dark, the promise of death clear to anyone who would stand in his way. blood lust coming off him in waves that would make you fall to the floor. and that's just what Atsushi did. Dazai just continued through the door and in the detection of the mafia. not saying a single word to anyone.

Chuuya and Hana were both in the training room. Chuuya was training some of the newer men that the mafia just got. Mori said that they showed some promise and thought it would be good to test their skill against Chuuya. Hana on the other hand was on the other side of the room from Chuuya, watching him with some building blocks in front of her that she was trying to stack one on top of the other using her ability. Chuuya gave her the blocks and said

_'that this would be a good way to learn how to control her gift, in how she would want to use it. plus the benefit of giving her something to do while he tested the new recruits so she wouldn't get bored. but would also be productive for her.' _

besides she wasn't allowed to leave his side anyway, due to being a hostage. besides he knew she wouldn't run away from him either, so it was safe to take her with him when he trained his men. or was in one of the buildings.

"ok, that's enough for today. your dismissed."

"yes sir!"

all the men said, then left the room. he walked over to Hana and squatted in front of her, who was slowly building a wall with the blocks.

"you seem to be doing well."

"yeah. I was trying to think of something I could make using all the blocks without it falling down. I thought about a tower, but then I realized it could easily lose balance if it got to tall and make a mess. besides when it falls it would probably make noise and cause people to get distracted and that would cause problems for you."

"smart girl."

he patted her head.

"besides, look at this."

"hmmm?"

one of the shadows reached out wrapping around one of the blocks and lifting it. and stretched out and set the block down on the other side of the room and returned to Hana.

"nice job."

"the only thing is... that the farther it goes away from me, the thinner the shadow gets. and I'm not able to hold it very long."

she frowned at the statement.

"don't worry. all abilities have at least one draw back. mine included."

she looked at him.

"don't worry it's fine. you just have to learn how to compensate for it."

she hummed, nodding her head in understanding to his words.

"besides you seem to be learning to control it quickly compared to most. and that's one of the most important things about having an ability."

she smiled at him.

"thanks, Chuya."

he patted her head. they were in a nice comfortable silence, when they heard a loud bang.

"what?"

Chuya looked over towards the noise, he furrowed his brow. his phone started to ring. he took it out flipping it open, taking the call. he listened for a bit.

"understood."

he hangs up.

"what is it Chuya?"

Hana asked, while looking at him.

"we have an uninvited guest."

he closed his phone.

"no matter what stay by me, you got it."

"yeah."

"good. we're going back to our place, it will be safer there."

Chuya held out his hand for Hana to take, which she did. they headed back to their place with Chuya closing the door and locking it behind them. and went to the living room and sat down.

"don't leave my side no matter what. got it."

Hana nodded and gripped onto Chuya's clothes nervously.

"what about everyone else?"

"they'll be fine. they can handle them self's. you don't have to worry about them. they can take care of themselves, they're strong. for now we just have to way and be on guard, just stay close."

Chuya reassured Her as he stroked her hair.

Dazai reached the front of the port mafia building easily getting past the first set of guards and headed into the main lobby. there he was met with more guards. the minute they saw him, their guns faced him. although one look at his face and the guards froze in fear of the mere air he was giving off.

_'I'm sorry Odasaku. but to prevent anything from happening to my family, I will become a demon once more.' _

suddenly one of the guards fired at him. he moved his head to the side, effortlessly evading it and continued walking. he had a feeling of where Hana would be. hell it would be only one of two places. Chuya or Onee san. the higher likelihood would be Chuya. seeing as the boss would probably want to take no chances of their being a miscalculation. there was no doubt in Koyou's loyalty. but the fact that she let Kiyoka getting away and join the detective agency would definitely be a mark on her record. making the possibility of her being with her a little lower. Chuya on the other hand is loyal to a fault, and would die for the mafia. not to mention he would probably be able to handle kids just fine, considering his personality is like a child. Dazai sighed.

"well I suppose that narrows down my search."

there was another shot this time grazing his cheek. he looked in the detection of where it came from to see a woman with short blond hair tied up with two guns in her hands.

"ah, you're Akutagawas subordinate. Higuchi aren't you?"

"that is correct."

"you have good aim. however I advise you to get out of my way. I don't have time to deal with this right now. and I can't say I'm in a good mood either."

his eyes darkened as he started walking towards her. seeing as that way was the fastest on getting too Chuya.

"I'll give you ten seconds to put down your weapon and move out of the way. other wise I'll cut you down where you stand."

Dazai took out his knife letting the light reflect off it like a warning.

"1..."

Higuchi only tightened the grip on her guns looking at him.

"2..."

"I won't let you pass!"

"3..."

Dazai began walking closer.

"4..."

Higuchi still stood her ground but started shaking a bit under Dazai's sharp gaze.

"5..."

He was getting closer.

"6..."

It was a demons presence. truly.

"7..."

Every breath he takes. every move. every shadow he cast promises death.

"8..."

He was right in front of her, yet she couldn't move.

"9..."

He raises his arm with the knife in his hand, eyes dark.

"10..."

No emotion as the blade came down with force. a small amount of blood splattered the floor and Dazai's clothes, as Higuchi was stabbed but was pulled away just barely in time by a large pair of jaws. Dazai looked over the direction it retreated. along with Higuchi was Akutagawa off to the side who made no move to try and stop him.

"aren't you going to try to stop me?"

"the boss said not to fight you. no matter what the circumstances."

Dazai frowned.

_'that's an odd move to play.' _

it could be a trap, but despite that he had no intention of letting this opportunity go to waist. Dazai stood there for a moment longer than turned and continued to go further straight to Chuya's quarter's.

Chuya and Hana continued sitting on the couch in silence. Hana still holding onto Chuya's clothes tightly in her small hands. Chuya never taking his eyes off the door. soon the sound of footsteps approached the door stopping in front of it. there was a bang, and the door flew off it's hinges landing on the ground. in the doorway stood a man with wavy brown hair and brown eyes, in a sandy trench coat with blood on it. his hands in his pockets. he turned his head directly to Chuya.

"I'm surprised you didn't come greet me yourself, considering how much you hate me."

Chuya stood up Hana getting up with him and standing behind him.

"bastard. I have other people to take care of."

Chuya patted Hana's head to calm her a bit, enough to loosen her hands from his clothes. Dazai made the first move kicking Chuya in the stomach, causing him to go flying into the wall.

"that's payback for when I was chained up. and when did you start kidnapping kids, I thought you were one of the few that actually had morals here."

Dazai was about to take a step closer but...

"Nooo! Stay. Away. From. Chuya."

many dark shadows crisscrossed forming a wall between Dazai, and Chuya and Hana.

"Hana..."

Chuya looked at the girl surprised, as Hana ran up to Chuya to stand in front of him glaring at Dazai. Dazai looked at the girl. she was no doubt his daughter and she was absolutely perfect in his eyes. even if she was defending one of the people he hates most in his life.

"Hana, I've come to get you and bring you back to your mother."

"No!"

"No?"

"I don't believe you! I won't go with you! besides you hurt Chuya! Why should I believe you..."

he was silent for a moment, then reached out one of his hands to touch the shadow wall she put up, only to find that it didn't disappear.

"what?"

both men were a bit shocked that Dazai's ability didn't work seeing as there were no acceptations to his ability. at least not till today.

"how is this..."

_'I see what it might be because she has some of my genetics, that she is resistant to the effect of my gift.' _

"impossible..."

Chuya said, as he heaved himself up dusting off his clothes.

"Chuya..."

Hana looked to him surprised.

"it's ok Hana, it takes a lot more than that to take me down."

"yeah! Chuya's the strongest!"

Dazai frowned at this. Chuya smirked at him as if it was some type of victory. Dazai huffed then turned his attention back to Hana.

"hurry, we have to go."

"No! I Told You I Don't Trust you!"

Dazai sighed then took something out of his pocket holding it up for her and Chuya to see. Chuya's eyes widened at it. he knew exactly who that belonged to, and it in raged him to see it in Dazai's hands.

"that's that's mom's hair pin..."

"yes, now will you come?"

"mom never takes it off! she says it connects her to someone special! she never lets anyone touch it! you had to have stolen it."

Hana's eyes narrowed in on Dazai.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't like you. not one bit."

It took all of Chuya's self control not to kill Dazai at that very moment. he looked at Dazai.

"the detective agency?"

Dazai nodded. he took a deep breath still seething with rage, but kept his voice calm.

"Hana."

the girl looked up at him.

"you think you can do that trick you learned earlier and keep it strong? we're gonna go out flying."

"yeah... as long as he's not too far, that won't be a problem."

"do it."

"ok."

the shadows retreated for a moment only to come flying at Dazai wrapping around him tightly. the shadow attached its self to Hana.

"ok Chuya, I'm ready!"

"good girl. just one thing we got to do first."

"what's that?"

"this."

he took off his fedora and put it on his table, and his coat on the couch. he walked over to Dazai snatching the hair pin from his hand.

"hey!"

"I'll deal with you later. Hana."

he turned to the girl.

"yeah?"

"here."

he put the hair pin in her hands.

"take care of it until we get to your mom, got it. don't let go of it no matter what, it's important to her right."

"yes!"

"good girl, now hop on and keep a tight hold on him no matter what. we're not coming back here."

"but what about Onee san?"

"don't worry, she's gonna be fine. there's no one tougher than her. now it's time to go."

he crouched down enough so Hana could climb on. she did wrapping her arms around his neck, with Dazai still attached to her via shadows.

"really, Chuya. you really gonna do this? you know what this means right~"

"shut up! I'll be dealing with you later! ok, time to go. hold on alright."

he looked at Hana, she looked at him with determination that that reminded him so much of her mother. if only he realized sooner than he would have gotten her back home in a heart beat.

"that 'a girl, let's go."

with that he burst through the wall and started moving through the city with his gravity ability, Dazai being pulled along by a rope of shadows.

In another part of the port mafia building Mori sat at his desk watching the footage of what just happened.

"Chuya has defected from the mafia, how very unfortunate. and that child has an ability that not even Dazai can nullify. truly things are about to get interesting."

he folded his hands in front of him leaning on the desk smirking to himself.

"I wonder just what will happen now?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey! Chuya!"

"Hana, can you do me a favor and wrap one of your shadows around his mouth to shut him up."

"ok."

"mmmph!"

"thank you, he was driving me crazy."

Chuya sighed as he jumped from building to building, with Hana on his back holding on tight, with Dazai wrapped up in shadows hanging from Hana.

"Hey, Chuuya where are we going?"

"a place called the armed detective agency."

"what's that?"

"it's where this guy is from. also your moms probably there too. she probably went there after you got kidnapped to ask for help to get you back."

"why are you taking me there, aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

"the circumstances have changed. this is more important."

"I don't understand."

"don't worry about it. everything will be ok. besides you'll get to see your mother soon."

"really?!"

"yeah. so for now let's hurry and get there. also be sure to stop talking, I don't want you biting your tongue by accident. it'll hurt, so keep it zipped and hold on tight got it."

Hana nodded and gripped onto Chuya tighter.

"good girl. let's go, we're almost there."

Chuya continued to jump from building to building using his ability till they landed on a roof. the red glow around his body stopped.

"were here. you wanna get down or stay on my back?"

"Stay on your back."

"ok, well let's go inside."

they started towards the door dragging Dazai behind them.

Meanwhile in the detective agency infirmary Y/n had woken up and was with Kunikida and Atsushi.

"let me out of these ropes, right now!"

you said, looking straight at Kunikida and Atsushi giving your best threatening look. Atsushi flinched at your gaze. Kunikida just adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"I'm afraid we can not do that. if we did, you would instantly go running off to the mafia."

"damn right, I would! he's going in all by himself to get her. that's basically suicide."

the two detectives looked at her blankly.

"ok, ok. not the best choice of words but my point still stands, damn it! now let me out of these ropes!"

right as she finished that sentence they heard a door slam open and footsteps heading this way, the door opened. Chuya standing there.

"Chuya what are you-"

there was the sounds of guns being pointed at him.

"take one step and you're dead."

Kunikida warned. Chuya raises his hands in the air.

"I have no intentions of fighting you."

the air was tense, Silent. no one daring to make a move. Y/n was very confused as to why her childhood friend that always took care of her had guns pointed at him. finally something broke the silence.

"Stop it!"

a dark shadow came from behind Chuya, smacking the guns out of the detectives hands.

"what the hell?"

they looked at Chuya to see a small head pop up over his shoulder, looking at the two detectives. she had long brown wavy hair and E/c glaring at them.

"it's not nice to point those at people, you know!"

"Hana!"

the two detectives just looked at her a little surprised to be scolded by a five year old child.

"Hana..."

Hana looked over to the side to see her mom.

"mommy!"

she was about to jump off of Chuya's shoulder but stumbled a bit, and was heading head first for the ground.

"For Tainted Sorrow."

Hana suddenly stopped falling a inch away from the ground.

"Hana, how many times have I told you not to do that. if you're gonna pull a stunt like that at least make sure you have good footing next time."

"Kay. yeah I know, I'm sorry Chuya."

"good go untie your mom now."

"Ok!"

Chuya gently lowered Hana to the ground. the two detectives were just staring at him, or rather three due to one being tied and gagged still by shadows going unnoticed. Chuya turned to them lowering his arms down and putting his hands in his pockets.

"what are you looking at?"

he growled menacingly towards the three. his eyes narrowed.

"n-nothing."

Atsushi stuttered Kunikida just gave a huff.

"mmmmnnghph!"

Kunikida and Atsushi looked at the ground to see the tied up and gagged Dazai on the ground.

"Dazai!"

meanwhile Hana took one of the knives that Dazai confiscated earlier and went up to her mom cutting the ropes once free. Y/n immediately brought her into a tight hug.

"oh Hana thank goodness you're ok! I don't know what I would do if you got hurt!"

"it's ok mom, I'm fine. Chuya took care of me."

Y/n looked at Chuya with tears in her eyes.

"thank you Chuya! it seems I owe you again."

"come on Y/n how many times do I have to tell you not to worry about it. we made a promise remember all those years ago."

Y/n closed her eyes for a moment smiling.

"that we did. anyway what are you-"

"agh! what is this! it won't cut and it won't get loos!"

they all looked over to the other detectives who were desperately trying to get Dazai out of the clutches of the shadows that were tightly wrapped around him.

"oh dear."

Y/n said, Hana looked at Chuya. he scratched his head annoyed.

"yeah, let him go it's fine now."

Hana nodded and the shadows slowly slithered away and back to Hana.

"ah finally free!"

Dazai got up from the floor stretching. Hana turned back to her mom and tugged on her clothes.

"hmmm?"

"the guy with the coat had your hair pin."

Hana held it out to her mom.

"thank you."

Y/n smiled, as she took the hair pin and put it back in her hair after making sure it was secure. Hana looked back to the rest of the men in the room.

"who are you guys?"

addressing the detectives. the man with a note book spoke first.

"I'm Doppo Kunikida. This is Atsushi Nakajima, and finally last but not least Dazai Osamu."

Kunikida said pointing to the man in the sand colored trench coat, that was still stretching from being tied up in shadows for so long. Hana just looked at him not saying anything. he looked at her giving a smile.

"it's nice to finally meet you."

without a word she turned and walked back to Chuya and gripped onto his pant leg.

"hmmm."

he looked down at her. Chuya sighed.

"yeah, ok."

he picked her up and put her on his shoulders, as Dazai watched this his shoulders drooped.

_'I guess I shouldn't be surprised. after all I wasn't there for her or Y/n, it only makes sense. but why Chuya?' _

the room was silent for a while until Hana let out a yawn and put her head down on top of Chuya's. barring her face in his hair. using his hair as a pillow. Chuya looked over to the detectives.

"let's call it a day for now. the kids out cold and I'm sure it's been crazy with him running off."

indicating Dazai, Kunikida narrowed his eyes.

"you really think we'll just let you leave."

"I have nothing against you detective agency. besides I'll answer all your questions tomorrow."

"like we'd believe that!"

"no. he's telling the truth, besides he can't afford not to. isn't that right Chuya?"

Chuya clicked his tongue then turned to Y/n, who was still confused about the situation.

"Y/n let's go home. I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

Chuya was about to make his way to the door when you spoke up.

"actually we can't go back there right now."

"what, why?"

"obviously she can't go back there idiot. the mafia trashed the place, not to mention they know the location. but what I want to know is what do you mean _'let's go home'._"

Dazai's voice turned cold.

"ummm... actually Osamu, the house that I lived in was both me and Chuya's for a long time. even before Hana was born."

Dazai's outer self remained calm, but his eyebrow twitched.

"ah. well, you'll be glad to know Chuya, that ever since the incident with the mafia. she's been safely living with me."

this time Chuya's eyebrow twitched.

"oh, is that so? well if that's the case, I'm sure you won't mind an additional two people joining."

the air grew more tense as the two glared at each other.

"that's enough, you two! no more fighting. Hana will wake up. Osamu. Chuya will be staying with us. there are things that all of us need to talk about and catch up on. not to mention as you probably already deduced, he's very, very, important to me. now we're going home is that understood."

you say in quiet yet strict tone, leaving no room for argument. both men looked at you a little nervously.

"yes."

"good. now let's go home."


	12. Chapter 12

**Important A/N: Ok so I'm sure all of you noticed the many more updates then usual. that's because school will be starting soon for me and unfortunately when it dose I won't be able to write as much. so I'v decided that I'd try to write as many chapters as possible before school starts. but don't worry I have full intentions of updating this when I can. anyway that's all thank you for taking the time to read this.**

The walk home was very silent. partly because Hana was sleeping, partly because the air between the three people walking was awkward. one man on either side of you. finally you all got back. Dazai unlocked the door, letting you and Chuya inside. you took Hana from Chuya and carried her over to the room where you used to sleep, and tucked her into bed making sure she was nice and warm. after that you returned back to the living room. where you saw the two men glaring at each other, you sighed then walked over to them.

"well, she's asleep. the day must have really tired her out."

"yeah, I'm not surprised with escaping the mafia and everything. not to mention Chuya resining and becoming a traitor to them."

"What?!"

Chuya gave Dazai a glare.

"oh, was that a secret? I didn't realize, sorry~"

Dazai said as he looked to the side from Chuya's glare.

"Chuya, is that true?"

he looked over to you.

"yeah, it is. but it's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

you took a deep breath in and out.

"Osamu. I'd like to speak to Chuya alone. there's somethings we need to catch up on. also if you even try listening in, I won't make those crab cakes that you wanted in your lunch. after me and Chuya are done talking, I think it would be good if we all talked together. considering the fact that you both seem to know each other."

Dazai just sighed then walked out of the room.

"are you sure he'll listen?"

"yeah. when it comes to crab he'll listen."

"well I guess that's good to know for the future."

"it only works that way with Y/n!"

you both hear a voice say from the other room.

"Osamu, that's warning one!"

you called back, after that there was silence. after you waited an extra moment just to make sure, then turned back to Chuya.

"so I guess we should both begin at the beginning for each of our stories, huh."

"I can go first if you want."

Chuya just nodded. you both sat down on the floor next to each other leaning against the wall.

"so I guess in terms of the beginning... I first met Osamu when I was at a cafe. I definitely didn't trust him the moment I saw him. actually, I think I punched him."

you giggled to yourself.

"after a while, I saw him again in the most random places. each time we talked a little more. I don't know why but I couldn't help but be curious about him. and after a while more, I realized I had feelings for him and it kinda went from there. but after the first night we spent together, he disappeared."

Chuya grit his teeth, his hands tightened into fists. but he held his tongue. he knew now wasn't the time for him to voice his anger.

"after that, I had Hana. she's one of the most important treasures in my life, along with you. when she was taken the only thing in my mind was to get her back. and I'd do anything for it, even if it would kill me. honestly I really wanted to ask you for help. but with all you've done for me, with helping me get the bookshop started and getting us a house. I couldn't ask you for anything more. I went to the police but they refused my case and turned me away. but one low level officer gave me instructions to the agency. so I went there no questions asked. when I got there I didn't think he would be there, and that's how we reunited. also you should know, your The Godfather for Hana, if anything were to happen to me or Dazai. I'm sorry, I didn't ask you first. but I couldn't think of anyone better. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know I should have. I'm sorry Chuya."

you closed your eyes, lowering your head. you felt an arm wrap around you bringing you close.

"it's ok. we promised we'd stand by each other no matter what. remember what I said when I got that house."

"yeah, you said that even though you'll be living where you work for a while, this will be the place I go back home to."

"and I still stand by that statement. also you don't even have to ask, I would take care of Hana even if you didn't. besides I've grown to like her a lot."

you giggled.

"I can tell by the way you act with her."

he gave you a smile, but then turned serious.

"I guess it's my turn to tell you what's been going on. well you know how we were in the slums since we were kids. we promised we'd stay by each other no matter what and take care of each other. you know how I did everything for that."

"yeah."

"well you know how I was trying to figure out my origin of my missing memories and past before you."

"yeah."

"during that time I was in a gang called the sheep. it also payed enough for us to get by too. I didn't tell you about it cause, I didn't want you to get worried or frightened for me. but it did the job of keeping us fed and having a small home. even if it was a crappy one. but it was still a home. I knew I could keep you safe if I didn't tell you about the work I was doing either. so I kept it that way. everything was going fine until the port mafia started sticking their nose into things. I was getting close to some leads but I got captured. that's why I didn't come home for a good couple of days. coincidentally the port mafia was conducting a similar investigation. I also wasn't in position to refuse working with them. they had some of our men hostage, so I couldn't refuse all. I could think was, thank god it wasn't you. in order to get them back, I had to help a certain suicidal maniac with an investigation he was conducting. by coincidence it led me most of the way to what I was looking for. although near the end of it I had to make a deal with him. I got stabbed and in order to prevent people from dying, as well as myself. I ended up getting dragged into the port mafia. a couple days after joining, I got a good some of money for the investigation I did with Dazai. I got us that house. and I know how much you wanted to open up the bookstore. I thought I'd get some stuff started for you. and for you to be safe while I would be gone. I thought if I could keep you away from the darker side of what was going on. you could be safe. and I would be able to come back from time to time to be with you. make sure you were ok. to be home you know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this too. I just wanted for you to be safe. and as for Dazai... we never got along since day one, to the day he left. I really hate that guy. Then Hana came as a hostage and I was put in charge of taking care of her. I knew she was Dazai's child. but when she didn't even know his name or anything about him. or even him not even knowing about her existence. it made me so angry, there were times where she acted like Dazai, but not to much. most of the time she reminded me of you, with her attitude. I think that's why I warmed up to her so fast. then one day Dazai came in like some one man army to get Hana. Hana didn't trust him one bit. when he showed her the hair pin I got you. everything fell into place. I was completely pissed. I still am with him. after that I realized what was happening. and for them to even try and lay a finger on you, is considered a declaration of war with me. so I became a traitor and turned my back on them. helped Dazai get back here with Hana, and that's the whole of what happened. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this side of things. also if I knew Hana was yours I would have immediately tried to get her back. wait that came out wrong, it's not that I wouldn't help other-"

"Chuya."

"huh?"

"thank you."

you hugged him tightly. he relaxed hugging you back.


	13. Chapter 13

After leaving the two with that one last comment, he headed towards Hana's room. as much as he hated too except it. Chuya was a part of her life, and he would have to except it no matter what. he didn't like leaving her alone with him but, he knew they needed some time to talk. especially after all the things that happened recently. besides they would all be having a talk together soon. he stopped in front of Hana's room, and very quietly slid the door open just enough for him to slip inside and close the door behind him. he took a seat next to her futon, looking down at her. she was completely knocked out. it wasn't surprising, with all that happened not to mention she managed to keep her ability active and under control for a good amount of time. it definitely was impressive. she really did look like him. he stroked her hair gently as she slept.

"mmmnn."

she moved her head closer to his touch. he looked at her not entirely sure what to feel. he never really dealt with kids much. sure he acted like one a lot of the time but, this this is totally and completely new.

"a father, huh. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. but I'll try my best for you and your mother. after all we're gonna be a family."

he got up from where he was and headed for the door. before he left he took one last look at her and smiled. then left as silently as he came in.

After leaving Dazai looked to the door that led to the living room.

_'I suppose it's time for us all to get everything in the open.'_

he cracked open the door that led to the living room, to see the two hugging. you had a smile on his face as he nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck. Dazai's eyebrow twitched, a couple irk marks appearing on his four head.

_'that little-!' _

Dazai quietly made his way into the living room as to not be noticed. then quickly grabbed Y/n. sitting down in the process pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. you looked up to see Dazai who just gave you a happy go lucky smile. he looked at Chuya his smile still in place, although his eyes said something completely different.

**(don't touch what's mine!) **

Chuya narrowed his eyes at him.

**(don't think she's yours!)**

it was a silent show of dominance, you could almost feel sparks in the air between the two. you sighed.

_'men.'_

you got out of Dazai's hold and took a seat between the two of them and spoke.

"so I think I have good understanding of how you to know each other. Thank you for filling me in on things."

"of course."

Dazai decided to ignore Chuya for now, instead in favor of getting information.

"Chuya you have any idea what Mori wants?"

"not a clue. the only thing he let slip that he was looking something, and kidnapping Hana was a good way to get it."

"so not even telling his higher ups about what he wants. it seems that whatever he wants is either really valuable or powerful."

"you think he knows about Hana, being an exception to your ability?"

"probably. you know Mori, he probably would look at getting Hana and you back as a bonus, in whatever he's planning. now that he knows about her capability and you for your cunning and sneakiness."

"wait, what do you mean mean she's the exception to your ability? you said that there were none Osamu."

"we both thought that, until now. man this is gonna be a pain."

Chuya leaned back a little looking at the sealing.

"are you saying that my daughter is a pain Chuya."

"no. actually I was referring to you, you suicidal maniac."

"That's rich coming from a chibi like you."

"what you say?! I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"both of you stop. Hana is sleeping, I don't want to wake her. also it's getting late and we should be getting too bed. we have a long day tomorrow."

"well you heard her Chuya.~ you should go find a place to sleep."

Dazai waved his hand at Chuya in a dismissive manner.

"Osamu."

"hmmm?"

"Chuya is staying with us."

"what."

"Chuya is very important to me, and is a part of my life and always will be. if he really did quite the mafia, then people will be after him. I want him to stay with us. he's a part of our family. and family is there for each other no matter what. not to mention he's Hana's godfather."

Dazai took a breath knowing he would lose this argument. and besides he was the one that wanted them to be a family together, and have another chance. he let out his breath and turned around.

"fine... Chuya you get the couch. Y/n let's get in bed~"

he held out his arms expectedly.

"huh?!"

Chuya looked at Dazai his eyebrow twitched as he stared at Dazai.

"no, I'm gonna sleep with Hana tonight."

"eh?"

he looked at her a bit surprised.

"I just really missed her, and I just want her near me right now, to know that she's safe."

after saying that Y/n gave a smile and walked off into Hana's room closing the door behind her. Chuya looked at Dazai with an annoyed look, then turned and went over to the couch laying down on it. Dazai just walked to the shared room you and he had, well... possibly not anymore now that Chuya was here. his eyebrow twitched at the thought.

_'damn it! out of things why him!'_

Later that night when you and Hana were fast asleep. Dazai went to the living room where Chuya was sitting on the couch still awake, looking at the sealing.

"I see you're still up."

"of course, I knew you'd be coming out. besides it's time for us to have a chat, you bastard!"

Chuya cracked his knuckles. Dazai just smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey So I Decided To Move To Wattpad, When It Comes to Writing so if you still want to read my fanfiction I will be updating it there. I already updated some I'll leave the link down bellow. I will stay on here for reading though.**

** user/Kiki23245**


End file.
